A Winter Date
by P e e c h Candy
Summary: The holidays have died down, and finally Usagi and Seiya have a little time to spend with each other. Some fluffy one-shot with a hint of suggestiveness. Inspired by a piece of fan art I got as a gift.


_A/N: It's been a little while since I've written, but not for lack of ideas! More of a lack of time – especially with the insanity of the holidays. Things are slowly calming down again. For me at least. My Seiya has been going through a super stressful week or so. She's got a big scary event going on tomorrow and there's not much I can do for her, except be there for her and give her something to make her smile. So this fic is for her to do just that._

 _It's based off a fan pic I was drawn through a Secret Santa that was run through tumblr last year. I requested an UsagixSeiya picture. Tumlr user louchan drew me a fabulously adorable picture (which you can admire here: image/106982755675)._

 _It is Usa/Seiya shipping, so if you don't like my ship you're free to jump off it. Enjoy some cute fluff!_

"Haruka?"

"Mm?" The blond turned away from the window and looked at her loved, her scowl disappearing at the woman's amused smile. "What?" She asked again, frowning at her now.

"Stop glaring at them," Michiru chided, glancing quickly out the window. "They're not doing anything wrong."

"She's holding her hand!" Haruka huffed into her mug of coffee.

"They're on a date, Haruka," Michiru replied, speaking with the tone of someone speaking to a petulant child. "Just like we're supposed to be," she added, her amused expression shifting to give her lover a dark look.

"Seiyaaaaa~ It's cold!" Usagi's voice whined softly, her grip on her dates arm tightening.

"I warned you to not wear a skirt," Seiya chuckled, turning to place a kiss on top of her head.

"But I wanted to look cute!" The blond pouted up at the Starlight.

"You always look cute, Odango," Seiya promised, tugging the girl along. "Come on. We're almost there."

It was a cold, winter day a few weeks after the New Year. The festivities had finally died down and after what seemed like too long, Usagi and Seiya were finally able to slip away for a day together. Seiya had promised to plan it all, all Usagi had to do was show up.

Their day had started with brunch at a cute little café that had opened next to their college right before Christmas. From there, they'd gone to a shrine for a delayed New Year's visit and spent their time exploring the area. And now, they were wandering downtown hand in hand.

The sun had a set a few hours ago, taking with it the tiny bit of warmth it had been providing. Usagi regretted, just the tiniest bit, having chosen to wear a skirt. Cute though she may have been, her legs were definitely cold. Not helping her was the fact that a light snow had begun to fall. Feathery flakes were drifting towards the ground, catching in the lights thrown by the downtown attractions making them sparkle.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked again, curious just what it was her girlfriend had planned. Seiya wasn't usually the big planning ahead type, so a day full of surprises had her giddy with excitement.

"You need to have more patience, princess," the starlight chided. "We're almost there."

Seiya led them around a corner, and in front of them sat an ice rink. Not so big and popular that it would be crowded, but not so small that the couple couldn't have room to skate together.

Eyes going wide, Usagi hesitated. "S-Seiya…I don't know if this is such a good idea…" The moon princess was not known for her coordination or grace, and the idea of two blades strapped to her feet was suddenly terrifying.

"Oh come on!" Seiya laughed, tugging on her hand to drag her along. "We'll go really slow."

"Seiyaaaaa~!" Usagi whined, digging her heels in to try and dissuade her from her plan.

"Come on," Seiya reasoned, turning to face her and settling a hand on each of her shoulders. "It'll be okay." She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I promise to catch you if you fall," she whispered softly, causing Usagi to blush so fiercely she momentarily forgot how cold she was.

Heart fluttering, she took a breath and gave a nod. "If I fall…," she threatened, giving a half-hearted glare.

"Then I promise I'll kiss it better," Seiya grinned. "No matter what you fall on," she added with a mischievous wink that made the moon princess blush almost to her toes.

Fifteen minutes later, the couple was sitting on a bench with laced up skates and two cups of hot chocolate snuggling into each other.

"I'm not complaining about this," Seiya said, her hand rubbing lightly over Usagi's back. "But we are going to try skating together."

The blond just pouted into her cup, not saying anything. "Fiiiiine," she sighed.

They stood together at the entrance to the ice, Seiya grinning and Usagi staring at the ice as if it were a monster she had to take down.

"Come on, Odango," Seiya said softly, reaching out and taking her hand. "I've got you."

Slowly, carefully, they stepped out onto the ice together. Seiya's grip on her hand tightened while the moon princess struggled to find her new center of balance.

"Don't look at your feet," she advised Usagi. "Just one stride at a time. I'll be right here to keep you balanced."

Slowly, the pair made their way away from the entrance. Step by step, stride after stride, they circled around the rink. Each time Usagi's balance wavered, Seiya's arm was around her waist in a blink to keep her from crashing to the ice. It took a few clumsy laps and close calls, but finally the pair got in synch enough where they were able to skate flawlessly around the rink for a few laps.

Smiling and laughing, the women skated around the rink hand in hand. As they passed other happy couples, they beamed at each other.

Seiya was so caught up in admiring the way the snowflakes caught on Usagi's lashes that she didn't even see that a little boy in front of them had dropped their mitten onto the ice.

Glancing ahead and seeing it, Usagi tried to warn her. "Seiya? Seiya!"

But the starlight was too distracted by her girlfriend to be so easily pulled out of her thoughts.

A smoothly striding skate met a dropped mitten, and suddenly the suave starlight was left flailing on the ice. Feet going in opposite directions, Seiya's eyes went wide with the realization she was about to land flat on her backside.

Except, she had a moon princess beside her.

In an amazing moment of grace and coordination, Usagi reached out and pulled Seiya towards her, arm slipping around her waist and shifting to right her weight. Using the moment of a flailing starlight, Usagi twisted them and spun them, so she suddenly found herself with her back pressed against the wall of the skating rink with Seiya pinning her to it.

Bright red and flustered, Seiya blinked owlishly at her girlfriend. "Y-You….?" Heart racing from her near crash experience, blue eyes stared. "You just caught me!" Seiya laughed, the adrenaline making her giddy. "You! My clumsy, uncoordinated girlfriend!"

"Hey!" Usagi huffed, shoving Seiya lightly. "I saved you and that's how you thank me!?"

Seiya posture shifted, and suddenly she was pressed up much cozier against Usagi than she could ignore. Her expression shifted from amazement, to something else and she grinned. "Thank you, Odango," she whispered, lifting a hand up and brushing a strand of hair off Usagi's shoulder.

The moon princess flushed again, trying to huff and act indignant. But under the heat from Seiya's gaze, it was an act that barely lasted a breath. "Seiya…," she warned softly. "We're in public."

"We should probably change that then," Seiya agree, shifting away and reaching for Usagi's hand. Together they skated towards the exit, unlaced their skates and returned them in record time.

On the walk home, Usagi whined softly. "Seiyaaa my feet are so sore! So cold!"

"We'll be home soon," she answered. "I promise to warm you up really quick," she added, casting a suggestive glance at her girlfriend.

"Carry me!" Usagi grinned up at her.

"What?!"

"Carry me! I bet you could get us there faster than me limping along with you," she egged her own, the corner of her lip turning up in a grin of her own.

"Well…when you put it that way…" Seiya paused and stooped down. "Come on, then. Let's get home faster. Our date isn't over yet."


End file.
